


No Control

by hazzunah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AH ET FLUFF, Bottom Louis, Boys In Love, Cookies, Fluff, Harry rentre sous la pluie, Louis aime l'Ice Tea, M/M, No Control, Sexual Content, Top Harry, cette chanson est géniale, donc il fallait un OS pour la célébrer, ils sont niais, larry is real <3, mais on leur en veut pas, very very in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzunah/pseuds/hazzunah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis propose à Harry de préparer le repas du soir, et les repas de Louis sont toujours les meilleures !</p><p>(Avec Louis qui chante No Control et Harry qui ressemble à une serpillière.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii.
> 
> Honnêtement, cet OS est NIAIS mais voilà il fallait que je le partage. Je l'ai écrit parce que quand j'écoute No Control j'ai vraiment des tonnes de scénarios Larry en tête, donc en voilà un parmi tant d'autres (a). C'est cute, c'est que du fluff, et du sexe. Et il y a des cookies so... 
> 
> BONNE LECTURE. xx

Harry descendit du métro, bousculé par un groupe de touristes asiatiques. Il soupira, se demandant quel plaisir malsain les gens prenaient à venir en vacances en pleine hiver, et prit le temps de fermer son manteau avant de s'engager dans les couloirs glacés du métro parisien. Temps de merde, songea t-il tout en cherchant ses écouteurs au fond de son sac de cours.  
   
Harry avait de toute façon toujours détesté l'hiver, la pluie, le froid, et les maladies que tout cela apportait. Par exemple, les rhumes. Pour une raison inconnu, il était toujours celui à avoir le rhume qui durait le plus longtemps. Toujours. Et avec un peu de chance, il arrivait à avoir deux grippes en trois mois. C'était ce qui s'appelait la poisse, et ça faisait rire Louis, mais sûrement pas lui.  
   
Il finit par sortir à l'extérieur, glissant sur le goudron humide, et jurant entre ses dents en voyant qu'il pleuvait toujours. Il passa sa capuche sur ses cheveux bouclés et se mit presque à courir dans la rue, au même rythme que la chanson qui se déversait dans ses oreilles. Il avait envie d'envoyer un sms à Louis, mais celui ci devait être à son cours de piano, et de toute façon il n'allait pas le déranger juste pour lui dire " IL PLEUT ET J'EN AI MARRE ". Non. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à ça.  
   
Au bout de dix minutes de marche sous une pluie battante, il atteignit enfin la grande porte de son immeuble, tapota le code – et ses doigts étaient putain de frigorifiés – et s'introduit à l'intérieur en grognant. Il faisait tellement sombre dans le hall qu'il faillit se prendre la poubelle de tri sélectif, ce qui finit de le rendre totalement maussade. Si il existait un connard de Dieu dans ce monde, et bien qu'il aille cordialement se faire foutre.  
   
Ce fut dans le minuscule ascenseur que Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne ressemblait à rien DU TOUT. Ses cheveux tombaient lamentablement sur ses épaules, lui donnant l'air d'un cocker mouillé, et son sweat n'était plus qu'une serpillère. Quant à son jean ce matin bleu clair, il avait pris la couleur douteuse d'une mer de pétrole. Bon.  
   
Il sortit de la petite cabine, se traînant jusqu'à la porte de son appartement – au dernier étage, c'était tout ce que lui permettait son maigre salaire de serveur en boulangerie – et l'ouvrit difficilement – cette putain de clé qu'il devait changer depuis trois mois... - avant de balancer son sac directement dans l'évier qui faisait face à la porte. Le charme des apparts sous les combles. Il referma derrière lui, ôtant ses boots et alla se jeter dans son canapé, le nez dans un coussin.  
   
**" Harry ! Tu rentres tôt. "** Le son d'une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter, parce que, putain non, il voulait être SEUL, mais en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Louis, il agita seulement le pied en l'air, histoire de lui montrer qu'il était vivant. Un rire lui répondit et quelques secondes après, Louis était assis sur ses fesses, les mains sous son sweat trempé. **" Chaton, je t'avais dit de prendre un parapluie ce matin, tu vas tomber malade... "** Harry laissa échapper un grognement désespéré en réponse, parce que, que voulez vous répondre à ça ? Louis continua, ses doigts traçant des cercles le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme, y créant de minuscules frissons. **" Le prof de piano m'a appelé, il vomit partout alors il m'a dit de rester chez moi... Ah et au fait, ta mère a téléphoné aussi, elle m'a proposé de venir manger dimanche donc j'ai dit oui, il paraît qu'il y aura ta sœur aussi. J'ai dit qu'on apportait le dessert, t'oublieras pas de prendre un gâteau au magasin samedi soir. "**  
   
Harry daigna enfin tourner la tête, jetant un regard à Louis par dessous ses cheveux lui tombant sur les yeux. Il était rayonnant, ce petit con, avec ses yeux bleus océans et son t-shirt trop grand tombant sur ses épaules, et forcément, Harry ne pouvait plus être de mauvaise humeur en le regardant, alors il enfonça à nouveau son visage dans le coussin, quitte à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Louis se mit à rire et se releva, et Harry put l'entendre rejoindre la minuscule cuisine et ouvrir le frigo. Il y eut un bruit de canette que l'on ouvre – de l'Ice Tea, Louis ne buvait que ça – et la voix de son petit ami par dessus. **" Hazza, je t'ai dit un milliard de fois que c'est dégueulasse de balancer ton sac de cours dans l'évier. Imagine qu'il y ait de la vaisselle dedans... "** Harry leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel, mais ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Les pas de Louis se rapprochèrent à nouveau, et il l'entendit s'assoir sur la table basse. **" Chaton, j'ai compris que tu faisais la gueule, mais tu ferais bien de laisser tomber la canapé et d'aller à la douche. Je te prépare un repas ok ? "** Harry tourna à nouveau doucement la tête, et regarda Louis qui buvait effectivement un thé glacé, lui souriant d'un air qu'il connaissait trop bien. **" Tu promets ? "** articula t'il lentement, fronçant les sourcils. Louis hocha simplement la tête et tendit sa main pour que Harry y frappe la sienne.  
   
Et cela suffit pour que la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme s'évanouisse, et qu'il court jusqu'à la minuscule salle de bain pour se jeter sous l'eau chaude. Parce qu'un repas préparé par Louis Tomlinson, c'était pas souvent qu'il pouvait en avoir.  
   
                                                                                                                   
   
Harry avait rencontré Louis à l'université. Ils n'étaient pas dans les mêmes classes, Louis étant en lettres anciennes tandis que Harry s'était spécialisé en art dramatique, mais ils avaient un cours en commun – le grec – et avaient eu une conversation un jour, dans l'ascenseur menant au cdi. Puis d'autres, dès qu'ils se croisaient. Louis appelait ça " des discussions entre personnes aimant l'art " et Harry pensait que c'était surtout " des discussions où je peux me noyer dans les yeux bleus de Louis Tomlinson ". Bon. Il avait fallu trois semaines pour que Harry l'invite à manger avec lui dans un kebab, quatre pour que Louis lui rende la faveur et l'emmène au cinéma voir le dernier Miyazaki puis au musée voir une exposition sur Degas. Un mois pour que Harry l'embrasse maladroitement sous le porche de son immeuble, alors qu'il le ramenait d'un concert où ils s'étaient retrouvés par le plus grand des hasards – découvrant en même temps qu'ils adoraient tout les deux Asaf Avidan -. Un mois et trois heures pour que Louis l'appelle en pleine nuit en lui avouant qu'il attendait que Harry l'embrasse depuis des jours et des jours. Deux mois pour qu'ils tombent dans le lit de Louis, nus et frémissants d'envie. Trois pour qu'ils se tiennent la main en public, et avouent chacun à leur parents qu'ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un. Cinq mois pour que Harry donne la clé de son appartement à Louis, et que celui ci face de même. Huit mois pour que Louis emménage définitivement chez Harry – dans la version officiel, c'était parce qu'il avait calculé que c'était l'appartement le plus proche de l'université, dans l'officieuse, c'était parce que le jeune homme était en quelque sorte tombé amoureux de la vue par la fenêtre de la chambre de Harry ( c'est à dire, la Tour Eiffel ). Onze mois pour qu'ils partent en vacances ensemble, partageant le même duvet dans une minuscule tente montable en deux secondes et repliable en trois heures vingt neuf. Un an pour qu'ils se fassent tatouer l'un une rose et l'autre un couteau, parce que Louis trouvait ça très romantique.  
   
Maintenant, ça faisait un an et trois mois.  
   
Et Louis n'avait cuisiné que deux fois pour Harry – et sûrement zéro fois pour tout autre être existant sur cette planète -. Les deux fois avaient été pour se faire pardonner. La première, c'était pour une raison débile. Harry ne se souvenait même plus de la dispute en vérité, même si il savait qu'il était celui ayant eu raison. En tout cas, c'était assez violent, puisqu'il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à pleurer sur la balançoire du square le plus proche de l'appartement avant de rejoindre son canapé et de regarder une rediffusion des Feux de l'Amour jusqu'à s'endormir d'hébètement. Louis quant à lui avait plus tard avoué avoir fumé deux paquets de cigarettes sans s'arrêter, faisant les cents pas dans son salon, tweetant des phrases affreusement niaises sur ce qu'il avait appelé " la dure réalité de l'amour ". Dans tout les cas, en se réveillant le lendemain matin, Harry avait découvert Louis assis sur la table basse de son salon, un grand plateau de petit déjeuner sur les genoux, et oui, c'était le premier repas qu'il lui faisait. Et ça avait sûrement grandement contribué à ce que Harry lui pardonne, en plus du discours larmoyant qu'il lui avait servi.  
   
La deuxième fois était plus douloureuse, et encore un peu tabou finalement. Louis avait toujours été un fêtard, contrairement à Harry qui préférait le silence aux rires trop forts et à la musique assourdissante, et un soir alors qu'il était seul en boîte et avait un peu trop bu, il avait embrassé une fille. Harry n'aurait jamais du le savoir si un membre de sa classe n'avait pas pris une photo de l'incident, et lui avait envoyé, accompagné d'un " ton mec te trompes ;) " évidemment très mesquin. La conclusion de cet épisode avait été que Harry n'avait plus jamais parlé à l'expéditeur de la photo, et avait refusé de voir Louis pendant près de trois semaines. A vrai dire, il avait même envisagé de le quitter, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rentre un soir et découvre une lettre glissée sous sa porte. Et Harry n'avait jamais autant pleuré en lisant quelque chose, maudissant à la fois Louis de pouvoir lui tirer des larmes avec ses putains de mots, et tombant encore plus amoureux qu'avant. La lettre finissait par un " Si jamais tu acceptes de me pardonner, chaton, je t'attends chez moi. Je t'aime. " Harry était allé chez Louis immédiatement, et l'avait trouvé totalement stressé dans sa cuisine, devant un repas qu'il venait de préparer. Et peut être que l'entrée était totalement immangeable et que les patates avaient accrochés à la poêle, mais Harry n'avait jamais autant aimé un dîner de sa vie.  
   
Alors c'est vrai qu'il avait ses raisons d'être content d'avoir un nouveau repas de Louis, parce que cette fois ce n'était même pas pour se faire pardonner, mais juste pour lui faire plaisir.  
   
                                                                                                
   
Harry sortit de la douche, enroulant une serviette blanche autour de ses hanches. Il sourit en voyant sa peau rougie par l'eau brûlante, à travers la buée du miroir. Une écrevisse. C'est ce que lui disait sa mère quand il sortait du bain étant petit. Il se sécha rapidement, enfilant un jogging qui devait sûrement appartenir à Louis et un t-shirt des Beatles, nouant la serviette autour de ses cheveux pour qu'ils sèchent plus vite. Il sortit de la pièce, et fut étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine, et aucune odeur de nourriture non plus... Est ce que Louis avait menti ? Il fronça les sourcils, parce que si Louis faisait beaucoup de choses idiotes, il tenait toujours ses paroles. Il avait dit qu'il allait lui servir à manger, et Harry était certain qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance... Sauf qu'il avait déserté l'appartement, vu le silence qui y régnait. Connard.  
   
Harry traversa le salon et poussa la porte de la chambre, prêt à aller s'habiller et chercher Louis dehors si c'était possible, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur un spectacle qui le stoppa net.  
   
Putain.  
De bordel.  
De merde.  
   
Il resta bouche bée quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que la serviette sur sa tête ne décide de se détacher et de tomber mollement sur le sol. **" Louis ? "** Il cligna des yeux, contemplant son petit ami paresseusement étendu sur le lit, nu. Putain de nu. Avec un sourire de trois kilomètres, et un air amplement satisfait sur le visage, qui rappela vaguement à Harry l'expression que prenait son chat Tom lorsqu'il venait de bouffer une souris. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides, faisant quelques pas vers Louis. **" Mais... Pourquoi tu... T'avais dit que tu préparais à manger ! "** Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, priant pour que la chaleur se répandant dans son ventre ne devienne pas trop évidente, parce que non, Louis n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait décidé jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne lui réponde de sa voix lente et légèrement éraillé, celle qui le faisait toujours succomber. **" Je l'ai dit ouais, et je tiens parole... Bon appétit Hazza. "** Et il roula doucement sur le côté, sa peau dorée se mêlant au blanc du drap, jusqu'à être sur le flanc. Harry laissa échapper un petit gémissement, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit à son tour, le nez dans la couette. **" Putain Lou... Tu te prends pour un dieu du sexe en fait... C'est ça ? "** Il l'entendit rire et finit par relever la tête, se léchant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. Louis cligna doucement des paupières, tendant la main vers les cheveux mouillés de Harry pour les ébouriffer, avant de murmurer. **" Chaton, j'ai froid. "**  
   
Et c'était peut être exactement ce qu'il fallait à Harry pour enfin réagir. En deux secondes, il était allongé entre les jambes de Louis, l'embrassant comme si il s'agissait de la dernière fois. Comme pour un baiser de cinéma. Il gémissait contre ses lèvres, contre sa langue chaude qui se mouvait avec la sienne. Un an et trois mois. Un an et trois mois qu'il pouvait embrasser Louis comme ça, et il ne s'en lassait toujours pas. Il aimait sa saveur, et la façon qu'il avait de caresser la peau de son cou avec ses doigts pendant les baisers. Et puis ils se mirent à rire ensemble lorsque Louis glissa ses mains sous le jogging de Harry et que celui ci frissonna des pieds à la tête. **" Je t'avais dit que j'avais froid... "** murmura t-il et Harry allait certainement mourir si Louis continuait à parler comme ça.  
   
Il se débarrassa de son jogging et de son t-shirt, s'allongeant paresseusement sur le corps beaucoup plus petit de Louis, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remuer. Leurs baisers devinrent beaucoup plus bruyants et brouillons, surtout lorsque Harry se mit en tête de déposer un suçon dans le cou de Louis et que celui ci laissa échapper un petit cri qui n'avait rien de viril, et qui les fit beaucoup rire.  
   
Il y avait des moments comme ça, où Harry se disait que la meilleur chose dans sa vie était Louis, même si il avait tout bouleversé en si peu de temps. Cela suffisait à lui faire oublier les disputes, les emmerdes, les petits tracas de leur vie quotidienne, les choses qu'il ne supportait pas chez Louis et qui le faisait râler, le stress dès qu'arrivait le moment de payer le loyer de son appartement, ou encore la réparation qu'il allait devoir faire sur la voiture puisque son merveilleux petit ami avait pété l'arrière en rentrant bourré d'une soirée d'anniversaire.  
   
Oui, allongé sur Louis, entre les draps chaud, Harry avait l'impression de caresser le bonheur et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait échangé sa place.  
   
Ils se glissèrent tout les deux sous la couette, continuant de s'embrasser malgré l'air qui venait peu à peu à manquer et Louis caressait lentement ses hanches, le faisant gémir contre ses lèvres. Harry n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de relations avant, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait appris avec Louis, c'est que les préliminaires pouvaient être aussi agréables que l'acte en lui même. Les premiers mois qu'il avait passé avec le jeune homme, ils avaient consacrés un temps fou à se découvrir, laissant chacun des marques voyantes sur la peau de l'autre, et Harry n'avait jamais autant aimé quelque chose dans sa vie. Maintenant c'était plus facile, parce qu'il connaissait le corps de Louis absolument par coeur, mais il avait toujours autant de plaisir à le toucher, et à voir ses paupières papillonner lorsqu'il traçait des lignes de baisers le long de ses cuisses.  
   
**" Chaton ? "** Harry releva ses yeux vers Louis, continuant de mordiller la ligne de sa mâchoire. **" Hm ? "** Il sentit ses doigts glisser dans ses boucles humides, puis venir caresser ses épaules nues, avant que Louis ne réponde enfin, la voix tremblante. **" Je t'aime tellement... "** Harry ferma les paupières, retenant un gémissement incontrôlé avant de se jeter à nouveau sur les lèvres de Louis. Mon Dieu. Il était affamé. Affamé de ce corps qui se réchauffait sous le sien. Affamé de cette peau brune qui lui appartenait. Affamé de tout les petits soupirs qu'il poussait dès que Harry le caressait du bout des doigts. **" Moi aussi, je t'aime. "** murmura t-il, la voix un peu trop rauque. Ses mains glissèrent le long du cou de Louis, effleurèrent la blessure qu'il venait de lui faire. **" J'aime que tu ais toutes ces petites marques qui font que les autres savent que tu es à moi. "** Il l'embrassa lentement, sentant ses lèvres trembler sous les siennes. Et ses doigts vinrent doucement se poser sur son ventre, caressèrent son nombril, la ligne de poils qui se formaient juste en dessous, sans pour autant descendre plus bas car il savait que Louis n'attendait que ça. **" J'aime tellement sentir ta peau frissonner quand je te caresses. "** Un gémissement lui répondit et il sourit, tirant sur la lèvre inférieure de Louis avec ses dents avant de poser ses mains sur ses cuisses ouvertes. **" J'aime que tu ais tellement envie de moi, bébé, j'aime tout de toi... "** Et les jambes de Louis tremblaient lorsqu'il les déposa autour de sa taille. Il embrassa le bout de son nez, ses paupières, ses joues, son front, ses cheveux qui commençaient à coller à ses tempes.  
   
Et lorsque sa main entoura le sexe lourd de Louis, il sut que ce repas était définitivement son préféré. Parce qu'il avait l'odeur de son petit ami, sa saveur, ses gémissements de désirs, ses petits coups de hanches beaucoup trop pressés, les mêmes mains baladeuses qui traînaient sur sa peau, tiraient ses cheveux, et toute cette chaleur dont il avait envie d'être entouré jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.  
   
   
Louis se mit à chanter alors que Harry déposait ses lèvres sur son intimité. Sa voix étaient entrecoupés de gémissements, mais tellement, tellement adorable. C'était souvent, qu'il chantait, et Harry lui avait avoué un jour qu'il adorait ça, mais jamais Louis ne l'avait fait alors qu'ils allaient faire l'amour. Et Harry n'était pas sur de pouvoir supporter quelque chose comme ça.  
   
**" Taste, on my tongue... I don't want to wash away the night before... "**  
   
Le corps de Louis se cambra violemment alors que Harry commençait à le lécher doucement et un petit halètement rauque l'empêcha de finir complètement sa phrase. Un partout, songea ce dernier, avalant la longueur de son petit ami avec un sourire satisfait. Les cuisses de Louis tremblaient sur ses épaules et il pouvait sentir ses doigts venir agripper ses boucles avec de plus en plus de force. Harry était tellement foutu.  
  
  
  
**" The heat, where you laid... I could stay right here and burn in this all day... "**  
  
  
  
Louis hoqueta, les joues de Harry se creusaient rapidement autour de lui, s'empêchant d'analyser correctement les paroles de la chanson. Surtout pas. Il posa sa main libre sur le ventre de Louis, qui se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement et avant qu'il ne puisse lui donner un nouveau coup de langue, le jeune homme tira sur ses cheveux, lui procurant une grimace de douleur. Il releva la tête. Louis haletait, le visage tourné vers l'oreiller, ses cheveux bruns totalement ébouriffés au dessus de son crâne. Il souriait. Il souriait tellement, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un ange. Un ange qui chantait d'une voix merveilleuse. Louis poussa un soupir, ses jambes retombèrent autour des hanches de Harry, le tirant vers lui. Et ce fut la friction de leurs deux sexes en érection qui rappelèrent à Harry que la chaleur dans son ventre devenait très pressante, et qu'il risquait d'exploser si il ne faisait rien pour se calmer. Louis lui souriait toujours, ses doigts dessinant le contour de sa mâchoire. **" Chaton, j'ai envie de toi... "** Harry l'embrassa longuement, frottant lascivement son bassin au sien, ses yeux à moitié fermés, rappellant les pupilles d'un chat endormi. Et peut être qu'il aurait pu ronronner, en effet. **" Moi aussi, Lou... "**  
  
  
  
Il fallut encore cinq minutes à Harry pour arrêter de se frotter contre les hanches de son petit ami, et d'embrasser chaque partie de son visage en lui murmurant combien il était magnifique. Deux pour rouler hors de la couette et chercher sous le lit la bouteille de lubrifiant qui avait disparu la dessous la dernière fois que la mère de Louis était venu leur rendre visite à l'improviste – c'est à dire la veille -. Encore une pour se réinstaller au chaud entre les cuisses de Louis. Trois pour s'embrasser et rire comme des cons parce que le chat venait d'entrer dans la chambre et les regardaient avec un air passablement ennuyé. Une pour faire sortir l'animal de la pièce et fermer les volets, parce qu'ils aimaient bien être dans le noir. Cinq pour que Louis décide de lubrifier lui même Harry et que celui ci se retienne comme il pouvait de jouir immédiatement.  
  
  
  
Et lorsque Harry s'allongea enfin entre les reins de Louis, le pénétrant le plus lentement qu'il pouvait, celui ci se remit à chanter.  
  
  
  
**" Waking up... Beside you I'm a loaded gun... "** Harry se mit à rire, attrapant les poignets de Louis pour les plaquer au dessus de sa tête, embrassant la courbe de son cou. **" I can't contain this anymore... "** Harry gémit doucement. La voix éraillé de Louis venait s'échouer contre ses lèvres, et il n'osait plus rouvrir les yeux de peur de rencontrer ceux, immensément bleus, de son petit ami. Ses hanches se balançaient doucement au rythme de la chanson, comme pour en assurer le tempo. **" I'm all yours... "** Il frissonna. Des pieds à la tête. **" I've got no control... No control... "** Et leurs reins s'entrechoquèrent, leur tirant à tout les deux un petit cri de surprise. Harry enfouit son nez contre le cou de Louis, réitérant le mouvement. Louis haletait, et sa voix s'élevait dans la chambre sombre, entrecoupée de gémissements de plaisir. **" Powerless, And I don't care it's obvious... I just can't get enough of you "** Harry lâcha ses mains, et immédiatement, Louis les déposa sur ses hanches, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau moite. Est ce que c'était une raison suffisante pour avoir les larmes aux yeux ? Il accéléra encore ses coups de hanches, et la voix de Louis souriait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de faire l'amour au Soleil. **" The battle's now my eyes are closed... No control... "**  
  
  
  
Le corps de Louis tremblaient sous le sien, tellement cambré qu'il pouvait sentir son sexe frotter contre son ventre. Il s'enfonça davantage, retenant un cri en se mordant la lèvre. Peut être qu'il saignait, mais peu importe, Louis chantait, Louis chantait pour lui et il avait tellement envie de se fondre contre sa peau, de mourir le visage contre ses cheveux humides, de toucher les étoiles et de tomber dans l'infini, son corps devenu un nuage, son corps flottant dans le ciel, et portant l'odeur de Louis. Il se mit à jouir. Doucement. La voix rauque d'avoir trop retenu son souffle. Les doigts de Louis se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, et il releva la tête, cherchant l'air comme si il s'agissait d'une chose insaisissable. Il y avait ses cris, le plaisir intense, il y avait ceux de Louis, et il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il se passait vraiment, parce que Louis chantait à nouveau, plus fort, la voix tremblante.  
**" Lost my senses, I'm defenceless... Love from you's holding me restless, Sweet and sour... "**  
  
  
  
Harry serra le draps entre sa main libre, se mettant à caresser le sexe de Louis de l'autre. Il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de rire, ou peut être tout à la fois. Il avait envie de dire qu'il était d'un seul coup beaucoup trop heureux pour que ce soit supportable, et que le sang qu'il sentait pulser contre la peau à vif de Louis, lui donnait envie de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.  
   
**" I devour, Lying here I count the hours... "**  
   
Un vide. Un grand vide. Une immensité sombre, des grésillements partout, des éclairs lumineux sous ses yeux. Plus d'air. Plus rien. Juste la sensation d'être plein, rempli, entier. Juste une odeur étrange de lessive, de sueur, de sexe, et du shampooing à la banane de Louis. Et sa voix. Qui perçait le silence qui s'était formé autour de lui. De plus en plus forte. Et tellement belle. Sa voix.  
   
**" Powerless**  
**And I don't care it's obvious**  
**I just can't get enough of you**  
**The battle's now my eyes are closed**  
**No control... No control... No control... "**  
   
                                                                                              
   
Lorsque Harry se réveilla, les volets avaient été repoussés et la lumière grise du jour illuminait la chambre. La pluie battait toujours contre le carreau et il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, laissant échapper un gémissement. Maudit temps de merde... Déjà qu'hier soir il... Hier soir ? Il releva la tête, constatant que Louis n'était plus dans le lit – depuis un certain temps puisque sa place était froide – mais qu'il y avait un petit mot sur son oreiller. Harry se redressa, ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une main et attrapa le papier. _" Coucou chaton ! Je t'attends dans le salon... T'es pas obligé de t'habiller. ;) Je t'aime. "_ Il étouffa un petit rire, parce que c'était TELLEMENT Louis ce genre de mot ridicule le matin au réveil – et il était quasiment certain que le jeune homme l'attendait étalé sur le canapé, son bol de céréales à la main en regardant les dessins animés.  
   
Il compta jusqu'à trente dans sa tête ( parce que faire patienter Louis était ce qu'il préférait au monde ) et sauta du lit. Ses affaires de la veille avaient disparus et il ouvrit l'armoire pour prendre un caleçon et un t-shirt au hasard, les enfilant en regardant le ciel gonflé de nuages gris. Mais pour une fois, il s'en foutait. C'était samedi, et ni lui ni Louis n'avaient besoin de sortir de l'appartement, autant dire qu'il pouvait y avoir une tornade dehors, ce serait la dernière de ses préoccupations.  
   
Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et pénétra dans le salon, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Qui disparut presque aussitôt pour laisser place à de la stupéfaction. Il y avait des bougies partout. Absolument partout. Sur le meuble à vaisselle, sur le micro onde, sur le rebord de la cuisine, le long du mur, sur la télé. Il y avait aussi le petit déjeuner. Un énorme petit déjeuner, qui prenait toute la place sur la table basse. Des fruits dans une corbeille, des jus de fruits, du café, des crêpes, de la confiture, du Nutella, une bouteille de lait, et des chocolats dans une boîte en forme de coeur.  
   
Et il y avait Louis, assis en tailleur sur le canapé, un petit sourire triomphant sur le visage. Il portait le t-shirt des Beatles que Harry avait enfilé – et vite retiré – hier après la douche, et un short de foot.  
   
Harry resta immobile environ trente secondes, ses yeux faisant des allers retours entre Louis, la table basse, les bougies illuminant la pièce, et il finit par articuler lentement. **" Attend... Est ce que j'ai oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était la Saint Valentin ? "** Pourtant il était presque certain qu'on était en janvier. Louis se mit à rire et il sauta du canapé pour venir lui faire un câlin. **" Nop. C'est pas la Saint Valentin, mais j'avais envie de te faire plaisir. "** Harry écarquilla ses yeux, pas sûr de savoir comment gérer un Louis tout mignon dès le matin, mais celui ci lui prit la main, le faisant asseoir sur le canapé. **" J'ai fait des crêpes... C'est ma mère qui m'a donné la recette et je crois que ça va... Enfin j'ai rien fait cramer quoi. "** Harry se mit à rire et attira enfin Louis contre lui, le laissant s'asseoir sur ses cuisses pour l'embrasser longuement. **" Lou... Tu m'as fait des crêpes... Tu veux que je pleure en fait ? Tu vas me demander en mariage ? "** Louis secoua la tête et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière avec un sourire amusé. **" Pas aujourd'hui chaton, désolé. "**  
   
Ils passèrent quinze minutes allongés sur le canapé à s'embrasser, et Louis compta le nombre de suçon que Harry avait sur le corps – dix huit – ce qui l'obligea bien évidemment à se déshabiller, mais au fond, il préférait ça, parce qu'il savait que Louis ne portait absolument rien sous son short de foot, et que ça gagnerait du temps pour l'après petit déjeuner. Ils s'assirent sur le tapis, Louis entre ses jambes et se firent deux crêpes chacun, les tartinant de confiture et de Nutella, pour voir lequel mangerait le plus rapidement mais en commençant à engloutir le mélange, ils se rendirent compte que les crêpes étaient pleines de coquilles d'œufs, et bien sur que Louis avait laissé des morceaux dans la pâte, s'en faire exprès. Ils se mirent à rire et Harry obligea Louis à aller lui chercher des cookies à la boulangerie pour réparer cette erreur monumentale.  
   
Une heure après ils étaient à nouveau étalés sur le canapé, des morceaux de nourriture absolument partout, parce que Louis avait décidé que se serait très drôle de se servir du corps d'Harry comme d'une assiette. C'était bon. Très doux. C'était juste eux, s'embrassant quand ils en avaient envie, avec le doux murmure de la pluie contre le volet et Harry aurait bien voulu que ce moment devienne son éternité. Louis somnolait à présent contre lui, son visage posé sur sa poitrine, et il caressait lentement ses cheveux bruns. Il se demanda un instant à quel heure Louis avait bien pu se lever pour lui faire des crêpes, et puis juste après, jusqu'à quel point on pouvait être amoureux de quelqu'un. Est ce qu'il y avait une limite ? Il posa sa main libre dans le dos de Louis, qui se couvrait de frissons sous le frôlement de ses doigts et fut tenté de le réveiller pour le ramener dans le lit lorsque son portable vibra sous le coussin du canapé. Il laissa échapper un grognement, tâtonna quelques secondes avant de l'attraper et décrocha sans même regarder de qui venait l'appel.  
   
**" Harry ? Tu vas bien mon chéri ? "** Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit ses caresses dans les cheveux de Louis, qui s'était roulé en boule comme un petit chat. Trop mignon. **" Euh, salut maman. Oui, ça va, et toi ? "** Elle éluda la question, demandant d'une voix joyeuse si elle ne le dérangeait pas. Il fut tenté de lui raccrocher immédiatement au nez, ou de lui répondre froidement que bien sur que si, elle dérangeait, mais après tout il était celui qui avait décroché alors il dit de sa voix la plus affable. **" Non. Louis est en train de dormir alors ça va, tu me déranges pas... "** Il y eut un court silence, qu'il ne sut pas vraiment comment analyser, et sa mère se mit à rire. **" Louis dort ? Mais il est bientôt une heure de l'après midi Hazza... "** Il leva les yeux au ciel, constatant grâce à l'horloge pendu au mur que en effet, ils avaient passé midi sans s'en rendre compte. **" Ah oui, mais il s'est levé tôt. Il m'a fait le petit déjeuner. "** Louis remua légèrement, et Harry ajouta en chuchotant. **" Et j'arrête tout de suite la question qui va suivre, on ne s'est pas disputé. Il m'a fait des crêpes, et je suis toujours très très amoureux de lui maman. "**


End file.
